Facets
by Tzadikim
Summary: Harry knew that this was going to be one of those days when the Department of Mysteries screwed up. And it had to involve an alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a spawning idea that wouldn't leave for several months. Thanks goes to my roommate at book camp, Liz, for bouncing ideas. And to my roommate at tech camp, Kelsey, for looking over my shoulder. **

**This also takes place in the Warmth of the Sun-verse, and I would love it if more would read it. :-D Also, don't worry, all canon ships still apply no matter what (I've also learned that Hermione is still a hard character to write).**

**Name reminder: Harry/Halley, Ginny/Gabriel, Hermione/Hector, Ron/Rory, etc...**

**This will (eventually) be completed, but reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American, sarcastic, and fun-sized. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling.

**Title**: Facets

**Word Count: **3K

**Summary**: Harry knew that this was going to be one of those days when the Department of Mysteries screwed up. And it had to involve an alternate universe.

* * *

It all started with the yearly interrogation of Malfoy. Harry was in charge for that session to make sure that some of the old crowd wouldn't be slipping back into old habits. Harry hated having to use Legilimency to prove that the ex-Death Eaters was speaking the truth. Albeit, it was easier than Occlumency, but it still gave him headaches afterwards.

Draco Malfoy held out his hand for his wand. His right eye twitched at the thought of being left without it. Harry quickly jotted something down on the paper before giving it back to his old school nemesis. "Glad to see that you're living the straight and narrow," he remarked dryly. A small headache was beginning to throb behind his eyes.

"It's a tad easier with your watchdogs following me," Malfoy retorted with his usual snide tone. He flexed his wand hand and carefully watched a stream of silver escape from his wand, making sure that Harry's touch hadn't caused any damages.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and got out of his chair. "I'll pass that message on. You're free to go."

"Oh, goody," drawled the former Slytherin.

* * *

Daria Malfoy regarded Halley once more with her cold eyes. It still gave Halley the feeling that there was some sort of muck on her. She spread her hands out, daring the Malfoy heiress to say anything else besides her usual snide remarks.

"Congratulations," Malfoy muttered under her breath, eyes darting at the shorter witch. "It is only a pity that Snape wouldn't have to be suffering through a new generation of reckless idiots."

Halley fought to keep her mouth from dropping. Was that a _compliment_ that she received? She briefly wondered if it was that obvious that she was expecting. "Thanks," she said stiffly.

Malfoy looked as though she would say more, but hurriedly walked out of the office instead. Halley crossed her arms over her chest and looked over the paper. Malfoy was as clean as a former villain could be, though calling the smarmy ferret a villain would be a stretch…She tapped the edge of the parchment with her wand and watched it curled up into a tight roll and vanished to the records room. A copy would immediately be sent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as per regulations required.

Satisfied that her work was now over, Halley grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and started to get ready to go back home.

* * *

Harry whistled a jaunty tune and checked his watch; it was getting close to dinner and Teddy was going to arrive at his house soon. He thought about if he needed to go for a quick shopping trip for anything as he walked out of his office and into the lift. Harry nodded hello's to the people that he knew and made some small talk as they descended to the atrium.

Suddenly, a tremor shook the lift. Harry yelped and crashed into an old woman that was wearing a feathered hat. She fixed him with a beady stare as she stumbled backwards. The other occupants suffered similar fates and looked worriedly upwards. Harry raised his wand, half-expecting the worst to happen. Then again, it could be Maintenance wanting another pay raise.

Thankfully, the doors glided open and the somewhat shaky occupants were able to get out all right. The old woman glared at Harry and walked away with her head tilted high. Harry shook his head and walked out to see a familiar spot of red.

"Hey, mate!" he called out.

* * *

Rory looked over, her red plait swinging behind her. "Lo, Halley. Finished for the day?"

"Course," Halley responded and jerked a thumb at the fireplaces. "I'm about to head home, you remember when Gabriel gets off?"

"You're the one who's married to him," Rory quipped. "How am I supposed to know everyone's schedule?"

Halley slid her hands into her coat pockets and shrugged. The shorter strands of her hair fell in front of her pale face. "I'll think of a witty response later," as if on cue, the headache returned with a vengeance. It was that, and feeling rather exhausted that left her drained for the day. "Heard anything about Maintenance?"

"What? Those shakes?"

* * *

"Percy says that they've been complaining for months. I told him that he should give them one before they stick those weather charms in his office again. The prat wouldn't listen." Ron paused to remember the moment when Percy charged out of his office, demanding to know why there was a blizzard in his precious filing cabinet. It made George proud that his shop's merchandise was being used for the power of good.

"Fun," Harry said. He was now worried about drinking his morning's cup of coffee in the lift with those shakes. "See you later?"

"Hermione may Floo you guys tonight," Ron said. "Something about Teddy's birthday coming up."

"I told her that anything Quidditch-related would be fine."

"But she says that she doesn't want to give the poor kid anything Quidditch-like, wants him to spread his interests a bit."

The two friends shared a look and tried not to laugh at the idea of little Teddy Lupin not being in love with the sport. He was a vehement fan of the Cannons and joined Ron when his grandmother would approve to see a game. It was also often that he would join Ginny when she would go to see a match for an article.

And then a tremor shook the entire atrium. The lights flickered and went out, casting everything in darkness. Shouts rose, and wands were lit. Ron and Harry instinctively stood back-to-back, wands out and favourite spells ready to be used. The lights flooded, leaving everyone blinking. Ron and Harry stood still, unsure about what happened exactly. _Bloody hell, _Harry thought, _how badly do they want that pay raise? _

"Uh, see you?" he asked his brother-in-law.

Ron nodded, his eyes looking to see if anyone needed help. His brow was creased in confusion. "Sure. Night, Harry." The two waved their good-byes and walked off.

Harry made a turn and collided into someone. "Sorry," he began to say, but the apology died off as he saw the person's face, both wizards staring at each other, perplexed. He was eerily similar in looks to a Weasley with the trademark freckles and red hair, but lacked the blue eyes that all Weasley men had. In fact, Harry knew who should have those brown eyes…

"I was wondering when you'll be getting off!" someone shouted from behind Harry.

The red-haired wizard raised a hand in greeting, and a bright and very familiar smile lit up his face. "I was looking for you first, Potter."

Potter? Harry whipped around and felt his mouth drop. The witch couldn't be more than near his age with dark and messy hair that was cropped short. She was shorter than Hermione and walked with a quick stride that all Aurors had. But there were two things that stood out the most: It was the lightening bolt scar that her fringe covered parts of, and the green eyes that matched his own.

Both Potters froze for a second as they locked gazes and then their wands were pointing at each other. "Who are you?" she demanded with a hiss.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but heard the sound of a wand being drawn. The redhead man behind him said, "Anything I need to be caught up on?"

"Make that two, and please step away from my husband," Ginny spoke up; she had appeared near the other wizard, and drawing lazy circles with her own wand. She raised a red eyebrow at the scene. "Harry, why do I never see the beginnings of these things?

* * *

Somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, a soft 'Oops' echoed.

* * *

Halley really did not want to be back at the interrogation room. It was small, giving her a feeling of claustrophobia; and it smelled funny, like whenever Aunt Petunia did her deep cleaning of her sitting room. She tapped her red varnish-chipped nails on the table, waiting impatiently for the man in front of her to end the quiet game.

For the love of Merlin, the only thing she wanted to do was to go home, have a nice dinner with Gabriel and Teddy, take her infernal contacts out of her eyes, and to have a nice soak in her bath. She was always tired these days, and the idea of relaxing in warm bubbles always seemed more inviting by each passing day.

"And you have no idea how you got here, Auror Weasley?" His green eyes flickered over her wedding and engagement rings.

"Auror Potter," Halley spoke with the same stiffness. "Does it look like I know how thirty-odd people just appeared in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic?"

The man who claimed to be Auror Harry Potter was sitting across from her. Dark hair like her own was beginning to show signs annoyance, the same eyes looked at her as if she was another dark wizard, and he raked a hand through his hair in frustration. Halley stopped her hand from doing the same. _Bloody hell, _she thought, _he looks so much like...James Potter. More than I do, even. _

"Tell me," she asked briskly. "When can I go see my husband?"

They were interrupted with a memo flying overhead and landing on the desk in a way of loop-de-loops and defying dives. Auror Potter and Halley both made a half-smile, but changed it back to frown when they realised that they were starting to copy each other's movements.

He quickly read over the memo, and his mouth moved into a silent 'O'. He put the paper back down and readjusted his glasses. "Well, uh, bollocks. Can you believe that it wasn't our fault that something went wrong?"

"Our?" Halley tilted her head to the side.

Auror Potter gave her small wave. "How do I put this? Um, hi? It seems that the Department of Mysteries mucked up something, and you're me."

"I'm you?" she echoed.

"I'm you, and you're me," he said.

"Oh," she blinked and rubbed her eyes. She regarded the Auror, noting the very obvious similarities. He was doing the same to her. "How does one respond to this?"

"I dunno," he said, and held a hand out. "Hi, I'm Harry James Potter. "

Halley took it. "Halley Lily Potter-Weasley."

"Weasley?" he sounded surprised. "Like as in—"

"I married their youngest and only son," she showed Harry her wedding band and blushed. "It'll be two years as of next week. And by any chance that I'll be able to see a Healer while I'm here?"

* * *

Harry barged into the room that Ginny's counterpart was being held in. The Auror that was already there jumped out of the way of the slamming door.

"You knocked me up?"

Gabriel Weasley pinched his nose, groaning. "That sounds so bloody weird coming from your mouth. And I _impregnated_ my wife, thank you very much…No wait, that still sounds off…"

* * *

Draco Malfoy scowled at his surroundings and took a sip from his teacup. The cafeteria in the Ministry was rather dingy, and the food was horrendous from what he was used to. "Can't believe the state of things these days," he sneered.

The woman near him raised her own teacup in agreement. She had hair reminiscent of his mother's, and recognisable facial features. Draco wasn't sure from where he saw her from before. "Hear, hear. It feels like the Ministry's been going downhill for ages. The only time it wasn't like this was before the Dark Lord rose."

"Exactly," he was glad that someone finally agreed with him. "My father used to be very high up, and then…" He shook his head sadly at his father's untimely fate. It was a mysterious death that no one could solve, but it left Draco with a sizeable amount of money.

"Same for my father," the witch agreed with a sigh. "Then the _Golden Trio_ came, and we both know how it goes from there," her sneer became more pronounced. "Potter and Weasley took over the Auror Office, Granger's been doing Salazar's knows what to the magical creatures, and everything's been topsy-turvy since."

Draco felt such gratitude for hearing his exact thoughts being voiced. "And those of higher class like us no longer get our much deserved respect. Makes you nostalgic for the old days, doesn't?"

* * *

"You _impregnated_ a version of myself."

"My wife, you prat. Stop acting like you're the one that's carrying a baby."

The two wizards were sitting across each other over the interrogation table. Harry was marvelled at the semblance to Ginny. Gabriel was sitting just like her; with one leg tucked under his chin, and the other swaying above the floor. The poor bloke was pale, his freckles standing out sharply. Two glasses of a drink were near each other's hand.

Harry rubbed his face, still having trouble comprehending the facts. "Effing hell, I almost don't want to believe it. How did other-me tell you?"

"Simple," Gabriel took a cautious sip. "She came home from a mission late at night, and told me just when she was about to fall asleep." The poor man threw his hands up in the air. "And now she's got the idea that we'll be the barmiest parents out there."

Harry circled the edge of his glass with a finger. He and Ginny were thinking about having a kid, but they weren't sure when. He decided to use this time to get some handy advice for the future. "She may have a point."

"Not you, too! So we'll have to edit some parts out—"

"—Try everything—"

"Sod off," Gabriel gloomily looked down at his drink. "You're just much of a nutter as she is at the moment. I just got over it, now you're going to give me nightmares that he-she will be an evil dark lord from Hufflepuff."

* * *

"Everything's more or less the same, 'cept that everyone in our generation is a different gender?" Ron asked.

His counterpart nodded. Rory Granger was tall for a Weasley female, maybe a half a head taller than Ginny. She could pass easily as Ginny's sister with her trademark looks, but more like Ron with the eyes and nose. "Looks like it. So, what's Hector like as a witch?"

"Hector?"

"Bushy-haired, smartest wizard of his age…"

"You mean Hermione, then," clarified Ron. He was boggled at the idea of wife being a bloke. He couldn't picture it. "Wonderful know-it-all, bossy, love her more than life itself."

Rory flashed a quick grin. "That's Hector for you."

Ron got an idea. "Seeing that there isn't much of a reason for you to be here, why don't we go surprise them? I think Dawlish is questioning your Hermio—I mean Hector."

"Eh, there's two of us now. Wonder how everyone will react?"

"Dunno, but let's go grab a bite first. I'm starving."

* * *

Ginny laughed. "I wish I was there to see his expression."

"I wish he hadn't used the word 'me'," Gabriel said, frowning. He poured himself another cup of tea, tired from the papers that had to be filed out for the Healer request. It reminded him why he never became an Auror—it was the paperwork.

The cafeteria was mostly empty saved for Daria Malfoy who was engaged in a deep discussion with someone that looked eerily like Lucius Malfoy. Halley was with Rory, Hector, and their counterparts, comparing certain events somewhere up in the Auror Office.

"What's it like having sisters?" Ginny asked him. "I've always wanted one."

Gabriel made a face. "When they weren't using me as a dress-up doll for their makeup and clothing, I was always trying prove that I was a boy. You know, playing in the mud, trying to defeat my older sisters at Quidditch…"

"I also did all of that," Ginny took a sip. "But they wouldn't dare touch any makeup. I did that all to my dolls."

"What's it like having brothers?" He sounded wistful at the idea of not being the only bloke besides his dad. All of those females under the same roof during a certain time had scarred him for life.

Ginny raised a finger for each description. "Loud, obnoxious, hogging the bathroom all the time—Bill's especially vain about his hair, overprotective, but I love them all the same."

"You survived," Gabriel commented. He assumed that Bill was a brother.

They made a light conversation ("I played for Holyhead." "Lucky, I've always been a fan, but I settled for Puddlemere.") until Ginny brought up the former topic with a very cheeky smile. "So, you knocked up the Girl-Who-Lived, how does that make you feel?"

"Oh, shut up about it already."

* * *

Hermione openly stared down stared down Hector. She sympathetically sighed at his bushy hair, wondering how he viewed it. Judging by the quick flashes of his teeth, she saw that he also went through the same 'misfortune' from Fourth Year. It was also a strange coincidence that they were both wearing blue.

"This is unbelievable," he murmured. "I cannot believe that the Department of Mysteries is capable of such a mess."

Ron was happily munching on a crisp, watching their silent exchange. "I think I've gotten over the shock, dear."

"You're just saying that because you found another Cannons fan," Hermione remarked with an arched eyebrow.

"True," agreed Rory. "Now two brilliant Aurors can lament over their favourite team."

"Just cross your fingers and hope for the best!" The two shared a high-five much to the chagrin of their partners.

"Oh, dear," both Grangers chorused with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Huge thanks to Sunny who actually left the first review. Also to Willow, Musa, and Potato, and my twin-ish-er person for leaving theirs. I'm glad to know that I am making people laugh. **

**Uh, the reason for why it seems to scrapbook-y is because I couldn't figure out a more linear way of writing this. **

**This is the last chapter, because it's completed. If you like the gender-bendered idea then I do have Harry Potter fics with that. I have three, well four, I think. Can't be sure if the fourth actually counts. But I may revisit this idea and expand it more.**

**Don't give me that look. I have other stories to work on.**

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews, favorites, and alerts to this.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American, sarcastic, and fun-sized. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling.

**Title**: Facets

**Word Count: **2.5K

**Summary**: Harry knew that this was going to be one of those days when the Department of Mysteries screwed up. And it had to involve an alternate universe.

* * *

Rory kept doing double-takes during dinner at the Burrow. It was so bloody weird to see her sisters as blokes—almost made her wish that she had a camera to use as blackmail for the inevitable future.

There were some elements them that were the same: Beatrice/Bill had that earring that drove Mum mad, Charlene/Charlie still bore those burn marks, Penny/Percy still acted like there was a broom up her arse, and Georgia/George wouldn't stop with those annoying ear puns. It made Rory wonder what it would be like if she had them for older siblings instead of sisters. She then thought how terrified Hector would be when they started dating. It then dawned on Rory that she would be the only girl. She didn't fancied her chances of survival.

They were all congregated around the kitchen table, laughing, talking loudly, and trying to get more information from each other. Hermione and Hector were now in a heated conversation about something to do with Goblin Wars and a poltergeist. Harry and Halley were attempting to make Harry's extra pair of glasses fit her ("Dammit, it won't stop shrinking!"), Teddy and Victoire were underneath the table and stealing people's shoes, and several of her newfound brothers were interrogating Gabriel.

The last part was very amusing to Rory. Something about her dear little-bitty brother being ripped to verbal shreds about every detail of his life by more Weasleys.

"How did the Yule Ball fiasco went down?" Ron asked under his breath. He jutted his fork at Hector. "Please tell me that you had a nice time."

"Uh," Rory fiddled with her own fork and looked over at her husband and then to his wife. Her mind flashed back to the horrible maroon-lace-filled event. It wasn't pretty to look back on. "It was called a 'fiasco' for a reason."

"Bollocks—Teddy! What I have I told you about stealing my shoes?" Ron suddenly ducked under the table and gave Teddy a stern look. "You're suppose to tie Harry's shoelaces together, that's our agreement."

Teddy's eyes grew wide. "But there's two Harrys!"

* * *

Halley's eyes grew as she saw the plate of innocent-looking treacle that she was going to have for dessert. Her face went to a light shade of green and let out a small moan. She quickly covered her mouth with a hand and bolted to the bathroom. It was hard to tell who looked the most afraid—Gabriel or Harry. Both looked towards her direction, wincing at the sounds of Halley being sick.

"This is going to be a long pregnancy," Gabriel said, and pushed the plate to Harry. "You may want to finish this before she comes back."

Harry looked down at the treacle tart, his face pale. "I pity myself so much. Not eating treacle, how horrible."

Ginny patted his hand. "Look on the bright side…"

Harry raised his head. "And that is?"

She thought about it for a moment. "You get seconds."

"Oh, how nice."

* * *

After the event at the Ministry, they all moved out to the Burrow for some much-needed dinner. The second Molly saw Gabriel, she almost dropped a stack of plates that she was holding. Thankfully, someone explained the scenario and convinced Molly that one of her brothers didn't come back from the dead. On the bright side, she was rather overjoyed at the thought of being a grandmother again.

Arthur, on the other hand, looked faint at the idea of having six daughters.

* * *

"How did Mum and Dad came up with your name?" George asked. "It's a twee bit posh, don't you think?"

"It's because I'm a perfect angel and can do no wrong," Gabriel deadpanned.

George looked revolted. "You really are Ginny."

Gabriel raised his cup of tea. "Cheers to that."

* * *

"Shouldn't she know better than to sleep on the couch?" Hermione tutted to no one in particular.

Halley was too busy sleeping in the couch in the living room, with Teddy and Victoire drawing on her face with the special WWW markers. The special part was that it took a below-freezing shower to get it off. Harry would had come over to stop it from happening, but he immediately tripped over his feet, cursing out loud that someone will pay for tying his shoelaces together.

Ginny's voice could be heard from the kitchen. "It's a rite of passage, Hermione! We've all been through it. Remember the time your dad took a quick kip, and Teddy had Fleur's makeup with him?"

Hermione groaned into the palm of her hand. "Don't remind me. He still twitches at the colour turquoise."

Ron walked into the room, saw Halley's colourful face, and said something very profound to the next generation: "If you really want to draw on someone's face, then you need to draw a moustache on her."

And Teddy did that with a purple marker.

* * *

Gabriel was still being cornered in the kitchen by most of the Weasleys. It was rather frightening being surrounded by the brothers that he never had. The fear felt tangible, eating up his insides.

Bill gave him a grave look, and the rest of the brothers were watching silently. "How far along is she?"

"A few months," Gabriel squeaked.

"Any weird cravings?"

Gabriel nodded, remembering the time when Halley ate a sandwich that consisted of ham, a Chocolate Frog, and apple slices. He was revolted, but she found it to be very tasty.

"Sleeps a lot?"

Another nod. "A catnap almost everyday."

"Curve's getting pretty prominent?"

"Yup."

"Has she…" Bill made a hand motion, and his face turning pink.

Gabriel composed what dignity he had left. "Do you want me to give you details?"

"Sounds like the pregnancy is going along fine," Bill hastily said.

"Congratulations," George chimed in with a large, carefree smile on his face. "You're going to have a healthy, Weasley baby that'll be making the two of you wonder how my trouble he/she will cause at Hogwarts."

* * *

"Once we convinced Gabriel that the only way he could play for Holyhead was to dress up as a girl."

"I was _six, _Rory. I was six!"

"And you had the cutest head of hair. Mum refused to cut it, you see. One day Mum and Dad went to go shopping, and we got dear, little Gabriel in a pretty dress, we curled his hair, and we paraded him throughout the village and introduced him as our sister."

"I bet you were very adorable."

"Shut up, Harry. Stop laughing, Ron."

* * *

"My family is still just as mad," Gabriel moaned into a pillow. "Mad as hatters, they all are."

Halley dried her hair with her wand, watching his reflection in the bedroom's mirror. The cold shower got rid of most of the markers, but there was still a smudge of purple on her upper lip. She could see that Gabriel was sprawled over the narrow bed, his head buried in a small pile of pillows. "I dunno, it is the same Weasley Charm. Chaotic, warm, and filled with wonderful stories about one's childhood."

Gabriel raised his head and made a small scowl. "Is that why you're wearing a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt?"

"Could be." Halley pushed him to the side to make room on the bed."And seeing that I never got to do this…" She gave him the delayed kiss that was postponed from everything that happened that day. "So, how was your day? Anything exciting?"

* * *

"Chudley lost a match, that made it an easy paper to write, and then the whole alternate universe thing happened." Ginny was resting languidly on top of Harry. He loved this part of the day, just slowly falling asleep like this.

Harry absentmindedly brushed some of her hair out of her face, then letting his hands drop the hem of her Harpies T-shirt. "Don't you just hate it when that happens?"

* * *

"It looks like my old bedroom, but it's not." Gabriel looked around the room. The sight of the familiar yellow walls and bedstead was comforting, but it was only that and other smaller details that were the same. The rest were…he didn't wanted to say girly, because from what he'd seen of Ginny, girly wasn't a word to describe her.

Halley curled into his side. "It also smells nicer."

"Excuse me?"

"It's more like flowers, like the gardens outside," she murmured, turning over to pull the covers up. "And I don't know about you, but today's been exhausting. Night, love you."

* * *

"Gah—weird dream."

"Halley, go back to sleep."

"Baby ended up as a Dark Lord from Hufflepuff."

"Again? You get the weirdest dreams."

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I just had the weirdest dream…"

* * *

Halley woke up again. A soft voice was barely speaking above a whisper to her stomach, making the baby squirm.

"…According to your aunt Rory, Mum swooped down to get the snitch, and then she somehow swallowed it, and making Gryffindor win the match."

"I thought I was going to be sick," Halley whispered."A word of advice, a snitch doesn't taste very good."

Gabriel blinked, his cheeks pink. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"You both did. Think you can tell him-her about the match you did in your Fifth Year? Because he-she is really excited to learn more."

* * *

"A Dark Lord from Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked in a deadly serious voice. She nibbled on a piece of toast, watching Harry squirm from across the table.

"I blame you," he said. "Well, I blame your counterpart for bringing it up."

"A Dark Lord from Hufflepuff?" she repeated, leaning her chair back. "That would really change their reputation there."

Harry scoffed and stood up to start clearing away the dishes. "I told you it was a weird dream."

"Mhm," she licked some butter off her fingers. "Harry, I'm pregnant."

The sudden words made Harry stumble backwards, clutching on the back of the chair. He pulled himself up, goggled at his wife's midsection, and promptly fainted.

Ginny toed his limp head, her lips curled into a slow smile. "Wow, never knew it would have that much of an effect. Imagine telling our nonexistent child that Daddy fainted. Oh, I should get a picture of this. The Boy-Who-Lived, Defeater of the Dark Lord, and the Fainter of Imaginary Children."

There was a low, almost inaudible groan. "Nonexistent?"

"Yes, dear."

"You're not pregnant?"

Ginny helped Harry up and put him in the chair. "You honestly thought that I wouldn't pull that one on you?"

"To be fair, I thought you'll be doing that when surrounded by your family."

"Harry, I love you, but I love you enough to not go through that when my brothers are near. You'll be doing that enough once we do have a baby."

"You have such faith in me."

* * *

It was starting off to be a very odd day for Harry. First he kept having the dream of an evil Hufflepuff, then Ginny made him faint, and now he just walked on himself snogging her husband in the kitchen of the Burrow. They were pressed against the counter, acting like a couple of teenagers.

Now Harry knew how Ron felt whenever this happened to him. Embarrassed, vague disbelief that such a scene could exist, and an urge to leave the room. But they were blocking his way to the ingredients for treacle tart.

Harry coughed.

No response.

Harry rapped his knuckles on the wall. "Uh. Hello? May I get through?"

Gabriel pulled back, flushed and mouth hanging open. Halley turned around, her glasses hanging crookedly. "Bloody hell."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Now how about we never speak of this, and you can move a little to the side so that I can have some treacle for later."

Halley's face turned green.

* * *

Brunch at the Burrow was its usual loud and chaotic affair. Too many people were crowded around the table, salt and butter were shouted to be passed, and both trios were having a boisterous discussion on one curve of the circular table.

_"Two_ Malfoys!"

"It could be worst, Ron."

"But I don't want to imagine the Amazing Bouncing Ferret as a girl! It might give me nightmares."

"What is a girl-version of Malfoy like?" Harry asked Halley.

"Ron said it right, she's a nightmare," she agreed.

Hector made a slight cough of protest, but Rory nudged his shoulder, taking over the conversation. "Think of a spoiled brat who flaunts her family's wealth, destroys self-esteem everywhere, and scrambles to the other side when things are looking bad."

Halley thought about it some more. "I wonder who is going to drive the other insane first?"

* * *

Astoria Malfoy watched her not-so-beloved husband and his female version argue it out in the parlour. She was resting comfortably in a chair, legs crossed, and eating a delightful pastry. This was the best entertainment that she had in her marriage so far, and she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"No, I have the more tragic life, you plebeian!" Draco snarled.

Daria whipped her wand out, silver sparks flying. Her pink face was enraged, and Astoria was jealous on how perfect the witch's hair was. It still stayed its flowing shape even when she was shaking with anger. "You insolent ferret! Try doing everything you did but in heels!"

"My father put pressure on me for being the only heir!"

"My father tried to get me married to Parkinson!"

"Saint Potter almost killed me in a bathroom!"

"I had to wear heels in a Death Eater meeting!"

"Girls, girls," Astoria had decided to intervene. The two Malfoys were starting to repeat the beginning of the argument. "You're both pretty and tragic anti-heroes. Can we not just leave it as that?"

_"NO!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Due to popular demand, this is the last chapter. Think of it as kindly extras, which is also scrapbook-y. Happy (early) birthday, Queen of Cliffhangers/Authoress of Evil/ V-!  
**

**(And I labeled this under romance for a reason)**

**Thanks to all of those who read and reviewed!**

**(I wouldn't mind more)**

**I may write another version of this circa OotP, feedback on that idea would be appreciative. **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American, sarcastic, and fun-sized. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling.

**Title**: Facets

**Word Count: **2K

**Summary**: Harry knew that this was going to be one of those days when the Department of Mysteries screwed up. And it had to involve an alternate universe.

* * *

"I bloody hate these things," Harry said to his female self. Halley had pried a platter of food from a waiter and was polishing off the appetisers. Both Potters were choosing to hide away from the party and to lurk in the shadows of the room. Halley offered him an hors d'oeuvre.

"I think it has cheese inside," she frowned and examined the inside continents. "Or cream. I can't tell."

Harry plopped it in his mouth. "I think it's mustard." He chewed some more. "Does the pregnancy really make things taste that different?"

"Last week I mistaken a raspberry custard for a strawberry one."

They stood slouching against the wall of the ministry with identical looks of bored dread on their faces. Neither were fond of parties nor large, noisy crowds. It was mostly an Auror instinct for them to stand by the fringes and to watch. It was the Potter instinct to commentate.

They did some snarking when Daria and Draco Malfoy try to beat each other in dancing (it later involved the ice sculpture of a swan to fall on both), some voiceovers when stuffy ministry employees boasted loudly, and made sure to exaggerate as many details as possible. They smiled at a few friends and waved cheerfully at their office enemies.

"They're going to find us soon," Halley reminded him. By 'them', she meant their respectable Weasley. And Harry knew that Ginny would find him sulking, cajole him to one dance, and then try to pry him out of his antisocial shell by surrounding him with good friends and laughter.

Harry loved her dearly for it.

"Why are you lot even here?" he asked.

Halley shrugged. "Hector and Hermione did a good job of convincing."

"No wonder they're in politics, it's hard to say no to them." Harry tugged at the collar of his dress robe for emphasis. It still felt too small, but Ginny insisted that he was making a big deal out of everything.

Halley brushed the front of her robes off. Like her counterpart, she wasn't so fond of the formal attire. She claimed that it made it even more obvious that she was expecting. "Any more leeway about when my lot will be back home?" There was no hiding the anxious tone in her voice.

Harry sighed a raked a hand through his hair. "Sorry, they've been too busy arguing with themselves."

"Bollocks," she scowled.

"Manners, Miss Potter," a smarmy voice drawled. Blaise Zabini smiled unpleasantly. He stood too close to her. "A proper lady doesn't swear."

Harry didn't like how the former Slytherin was looking at her. He felt something akin to comradeship and a new brotherly feeling to tell the prat to bugger off.

"It's Weasley," her voice turned sharp and Harry saw one hand going for her wand. He was also doing the same.

"Come now," Zabini said. "Surely you can do better than a Weasley…" Someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

Gabriel gave him a little wave; his smile was bright and forced. The intimidation helped that he was taller then Zabini, and had considerably more muscle mass. "Hi, there. Enjoying the party?"

Zabini looked at the wand in the redhead's clenched hand, and how both Potters conspicuously drew theirs out. He scowled and marched off to find a new victim.

"How does your ego feel now?" Halley teased at her husband.

"Better," Gabriel pocketed his wand. He looked pleased. "And Ginny's looking for you, Harry."

Harry spied a flash of his wife's hair nearby. He smiled to himself and fixed the collar of his robe. "One dance won't hurt."

* * *

"Technically, this is my office," Halley explained as she squirmed in Gabriel's lap. "It's a Potter's office, and I'm a Potter."

"Was that the type of fancy thinking that made you into an Auror?" He laughed and kissed the junction of her shoulder and neck.

"Being the saviour of the Wizarding world might have helped."

Gabriel nuzzled her neck, his long eyelashes grazing her skin. "I think that I haven't told you enough, but you look beautiful in your dress."

Halley laughed and toed the fabric on the ground with her foot. "I think I lost count when you were taking it off."

"See?" he said. The hand at her side fell to her stomach and he traced the growing curve. "This dance wasn't so bad. You got to do your commentary with Harry, we did some dancing, and we got to enjoy our own reception."

* * *

"The commentary was fun," Harry agreed. He playfully tugged on a lock of Ginny's hair. Lipstick was stained on one side of his face, and his glasses were skewed. They were standing outside of his office, waiting for him to open the door.

"I told you so," she said, and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She fluttered her coopery eyelashes, a coy grin growing. She tugged on his sleeve. "Come on."

Harry placed his hand on the doorknob and yelped. He his hand retracted when he got zapped, and he cradled his fingers. It barely took him any time to connect the dots and he felt very peeved. It was bad enough that he walked in on them snogging the other week…

"Harry, what's wrong?"

One of his eyes began to twitch. He now felt like sulking off like a petulant teenager, and Merlin willing that he was well skilled in that. "They're in there," Harry complained. "In. My. Office."

Ginny waited for a few more moment before speaking. "Well, great minds do think alike."

* * *

"If you two are going off somewhere, then choose a place that isn't where I do my work." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, glaring. "And just because you're me doesn't also make it your office."

"I will love to see you explain that one," Halley said. "You're a Potter, and I'm a Potter. Your name started with an 'H', and my name starts with an 'H'. You're an insufferable hero, and I'm an—"

"I get it," Harry said wearily. "Now be quiet and let me think of any blackmail to use." They were leaning against the outside wall of his office, their staring contest broken when he complained about boundaries.

"It isn't my fault that we got here first," Halley said.

"Shut up. I'm still thinking."

"If you're ever pregnant one day, Harry, them you will also understand…"

"Na-na-na! I can't hear you!"

* * *

"Uncle Ginny?"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Uncle George wants me to ask you where babies come from."

* * *

Daria Malfoy stormed into Auror Weasley's office out of pure instinct. It was customary now for any traveling out of the country for it to be passed by the Auror in charge of her sentence. And Daria very much enjoyed going to Paris every month for the fashion shows.

Her newest and angry rant was on the tip of her tongue, but died when she didn't see Golden Girl Potter-Weasley. Instead of short, specky, and pregnant it was short, specky and male sitting in the chair. "Oh, god!" he exclaimed as he looked up. "Not another one!"

"Where's Potter?"

Male-Potter raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Daria clarified with tilting her head up like any Pureblood would.

"You can't leave the country," he already answered. And went back to filling out some papers. "Not until we know how to send you back."

* * *

Harry slowly lurked near the conversation that Gabriel and Ginny were having in the parlour. The second that he saw the twin mischievous looks was when he got very worried that there were _two_ Ginnys. "So," he tried to ease himself onto the scene. 'What are you two talking about?"

"On what to name their kid," Ginny pointed at her counterpart, her smile growing. "Harry, dear, what do you think of also naming our son Shirley Sirius?"

"No. Absolutely not." Harry shuddered at the thought of a boy with messy hair and freckles being called that on his way to be Sorted. "And what if you have a girl, anyway?"

"We'll name her Ginny." The two Weasleys shared a too happy smile as Harry went off into a tangent of stutters and fragmented words.

* * *

"No," Halley said. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm the one that's carrying the baby. And I say no."

"Fine," he rested his chin on the kitchen table. "You're no fun."

* * *

"When a mummy and daddy love each other very much…"

"What does that have to do with babies?"

"…"

"Did Aunt Harry ate the baby?"

* * *

Harry, Ron, and their mates from their old dorm were sharing a pint at the Leaky. There was quick talk about their day at work, and exaggerations on certain aspects of their love lives. Seamus was trying to prove to them that he had gotten over his yips and was ready to be dating again.

"See that bird over there?" He pointed at the backside of a witch who was standing near the doorway. "Ten sickles say that I can pick her up in only two minutes."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ron asked. "She could have a boyfriend."

"But I'm devilishly charming!" Seamus insisted. He dared anyone to ruin his spirit and then he marched off to flirt.

Gabriel suddenly appeared and took the vacated seat. Everyone greeted him by calling him Ginny. He wisely ignored that. "Was that Shaelya Finnegan I just saw?"

"Yeah," Ron said and gave him a bottle of Butterbeer. "Claims that he's ready to date. I claim that he's barmy."

His quasi-brother popped the lid open and took a gracious swing. "Halley's around and looking for maternity clothes with Fleur. She'll be joining here shortly."

Dean and Neville openly stared at Gabriel. "Blimey," Neville said. "It's like looking at Ginny. But as a bloke."

"He technically is," Harry reminded them. "You eventually get used to seeing your counterpart as the opposite gender."

Gabriel leaned his seat back to get a better look at Seamus. "He's doomed," the redhead stated. "He'll get lucky if he doesn't get cursed."

"Why so ready to give up on the poor sod?" Dean snorted.

Seamus walked back to them, his face pale and frightened. He wasn't cursed by the looks of it, but purely terrified by something else. "Harry," he said. "I think I just tried to flirt with you." He saw Gabriel and jumped back. "Ginny?!"

* * *

"I don't get it. Isn't a bad thing to eat a baby?"

"Teddy, maybe you should go ask your _Uncle_ Harry? "

"Uncle George says that only you can tell me."

"George is a git. Go tell him that."

* * *

It was late in the night and Halley still couldn't sleep. She was curled up next to her snoring husband, and even that couldn't help her relax. She rolled over to face him and tried to count the number of freckles on his face–it was her version of counting sheep. The highest count so far was 59, and a part of her was determined to beat it.

Several minutes later Halley heard him speak. "S'inda creepy when 'ou s're," Gabriel mumbled, and his arm went to encircle her waist. "You 'kay?"

She sighed into his chest. "It's nothing."

"Liar."

"What if we become rubbish parents?" she admitted softly. "Are we even ready?"

Gabriel kissed the top of her head. "You sure sound like a parent, to me."

* * *

"She doesn't eat the baby."

"Then why does her stomach get so big?"

"…because of all the food that she eats."

"But is the baby also there? It's getting crushed by food?!"

* * *

"Bring that treacle out and I'll turn you into a newt."

Harry's hand retreated and he closed the pantry. He turned around, glaring at himself. "Good afternoon, I thought you were taking a nap?"

Halley sat down in a chair and swiped an apple from a fruit bowl. She took a large bite of it. "I got hungry."

"I'm also hungry," he pointed at the treacle behind closed doors. "Do you want me to starve?"

"Do you want me to be sick?"

* * *

'Your tummy looks bigger," Teddy said, invading Halley's personal space.

She patted his head, and inwardly groaned at his words. "Careful, you don't want to scare the baby."

Teddy's face was already up against her bulge. "Hi, baby!" He looked up, eyes bright and curious. "You think he heard me?"

"I'm sure that he can't wait to meet you."

* * *

"You see…I gave her a present."

"I want a present!"


End file.
